


また来年

by Yukiya_Tsurumi



Category: Durarara!!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiya_Tsurumi/pseuds/Yukiya_Tsurumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	また来年

“20x9年  
你一共骂了你的临也先生二千六百七十一次，平均下来每一天有7~8句话在让他去死。  
除此之外，你最喜欢的骂人词汇是‘混蛋’、‘笨蛋’、‘滚啊’。”

折原临也的语气带着挑衅，他扳开男孩挡住脸的手肘，压在他脑袋两边。床头灯昏昏沉沉，在正臣的眼尾处晕染了一片橙色。正臣颤着扬起脖颈，挂着晶莹泪水的眼睛毫无杀伤力地瞪着临也。  
临也向他逼近了些，潮湿的水声黏腻地从身下传出，男孩闷哼一声，反手抓住床单，侧过脸把喘息声闷在枕头和肩膀的空隙中。  
他看着正臣的动作，手顺着他的小臂一路描摹，最后扣住他的手背。临也俯下身来，用另一只手捞起男孩的腰提起。正臣大腿内侧的软肉被迫被泛着凉意的金属皮带磨蹭，他扭着腰想要反抗，只不过被临也当成求欢信号接收。  
临也的手从正臣的腰窝向肩胛骨上划，让正臣更加贴近自己。他凑过去贴着正臣的耳边哈气，暖热的气流让男孩一头埋进了他的肩窝里。  
他蹭了蹭正臣的头，接着说：

“10月31日是个很特别的日子。  
你前前后后骂了临也先生28次。  
那天发生了什么呢？~”

他明知故问，那天也和今天一样。  
在做爱。  
从浴室到卧室，再到落地窗。  
○○、○○、还有○○。  
他把正臣私藏的小黄本里的情节都对他做了一遍。

明明舒服地哭到不行了，怎么到头来一副受害者的样子嘛。  
他咬住正臣发烫的耳垂，在耳洞的旁边留下浅浅的牙印。

“9月23日。  
凌晨一点五十七……  
你在梦里也不忘了让临也先生去死呢。  
做了什么梦吗？”

正臣绷不住脸，一边喘着一边抖着肩膀笑了起来，声音有些沙哑地开口：“你有什么毛病吗？”  
他轻咳了两声，临也也顺势停下动作给他顺气。  
“我怎么会记得那天梦到什么了。如果我做梦都让你去死的话，您是不是要反省一下自己？”  
他的语气隐约带着笑意，随即发痒的喉咙让他止不住的咳嗽，他又咬上嘴巴，减少冷空气的摄入。临也放开正臣的手腕，稍微起了点身看向男孩，伸出手擦他湿润的嘴角。

“骗你的~☆”他啄了一下正臣的嘴巴，然后抵住他的额头，“没有骂我啦。”  
“……那我还是觉得骂你比较像是美梦。”  
“……”

临也像是要惩罚男孩说的傻话，低头咬在他的唇瓣上。  
唇齿纠缠间，正臣骂了句“笨蛋、感冒会传染的”，临也回了句，“2672次。”

正臣不说话了，仰起头和他交换亲吻。


End file.
